


There's a gun and ammunition

by EpisodeManiac



Category: Angel: the Series, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Lindsey is Jake, Pre-Series, post-nfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Lindsey McDonald was 'killed' by Lorne and started a new life as Jacob Stone, and magic is already trying to drag him back into that world by sending him an envelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a gun and ammunition

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've got this crazy idea about Jake and Lindsey being the same person, and I couldn't stop myself.  
> Post-NFA, pre-series for Librarians, with few lines from "And the Crown of King Arthur".  
> Written for the promt at librarians_kink.
> 
> Bear in mind, that english is not my native language. so if you see, that I wrote something wrong - let me know about it in comments.

 

 

**There's a gun and ammunition  
** **Just inside the doorway**  
**Use it only in emergency**  
**Better you should pray to God**  
**The father and the spirit**  
**Will guide you and protect from up here.**  
**Can you hear me? Can you hear me running?**

**(c) Hidden Citizens – Silent Running**

  
  
  
_\- Ten years ago, each of you received an envelope inviting you to apply for a position here, in this Library, but you never showed. Stone, why didn’t you show up?_

  
_\- ‘Cause I already had a job, family business. I threw mine out._  
  
***  
  
It’s been a month.  
  
A month of running and hiding, a month of looking over his shoulder, a month of being afraid. A month since Lindsey McDonald died.  
  
Well, a month since  _he_  died, but it’s not like anyone will ever know.  
  
The sorcerer, who performed a ritual that created Jacob Stone, wrote him into history and people’s memories, died in the fight in L.A. Everyone who knew Lindsey was sure that he got two bullets in the chest and bled out. Now, the only one, who could blow the whole ‘Jake Stone’ cover, was himself.   
  
He just need to… Not screw up.  
  
Which should be easy, right? He just have to stay away from magic and anything connected with it.  
  
Magic was dangerous, soul wrecking, magic corrupted you and brought you down to your lowest. Magic always had a price and never brought any good. And now, all he had to do was avoid it. Easy.  
  
Except, not really.  
  
Because, above it all, magic was addictive. It was bliss and rapture and ecstasy, it hummed in your veins with happiness, demanded more, and more, and a little bit more. And Lindsey was a junkie.  
  
He still remembered the feeling of power, that symbols tattooed on his skin gave him, with awe and dread.   
  
And maybe he was Jacob Stone now, and Lindsey McDonald was dead to the whole world, but new identity didn’t do anything to stop his craving for magic. And it was bad, because as soon as he would give in to his addiction, Wolfram&Hart will find him. And as much as he liked magic, he liked being alive more.  
  
So he spend a month fighting the urge to drop it all, the ‘ _just one more_ ’s and ‘ _just a little bit_ ’s.   
  
A month.  
  
A month since he felt sparks of magic in his blood. A month since Lindsey McDonald died. A month since Jake Stone was created.  
  
And now, after just a month of existing, this Jake Stone is getting an envelope with invitation to a Library – and yes, of course he knows what a Library is.  
  
But, despite the fact that his whole nature screams that he has to go, he knows, that this envelope, this job will be the death of him.  
  
So he tears it to pieces and throws them away.  
  
***

 _\- It was obviously a mistake._  
  
_No, no mistake there. He knew what he gave up and he consciously made that choice._  
  
_He’d like to think that he reformed, but once an addict – always an addict. And now, he was dragged to a place full of magic and possibilities. These people gave him a needle and said ‘Take a fix’._  
  
_And hell, he will do just that._


End file.
